


Finally

by daiseypuppy (svana_vrika)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-31
Updated: 2005-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daiseypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo gets caught looking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "30kisses". Prompt was 'Look over here'.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Saiyuki and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Minekura Kazuya

He thinks they can’t be seen, over there in the corner where they are. He thinks the shadows hide them, but they don’t.

_‘Look over here…’_

I’m a monk. A Sanzo priest. Chosen by Buddha himself. I’m above such worldly things as sexuality and lust… no matter how good he looks, how _fuckable_ , when he closes those crimson eyes and surrenders himself to his current trick's plundering mouth.

_‘Look over here…’_

I’m a priest of the highest order… hand picked by Buddha and blessed by the gods, given the sacred gift of caring for the blessed founding scripture around my neck. I should be concentrating on prayer… sutras… mantras… _anything_ but how hard I am right now, and how much I wish it was I, instead of the whore he’s with, that would find my release deep inside his hot, tight ass. Suddenly I find myself gazing into his eyes, and I see the amusement there and realize I’ve been staring. Furious with myself, and even angrier with him for eliciting these feelings within me, I pick up my gun from the table and stalk from the bar. 

I walk around the excuse for a town, hoping to find a distraction. Kami, even the Saru’s whining would be better than hobbling around like a lame man, my groin throbbing to the point of aching, because I can’t get him out of my mind. But, everywhere I look, I see him- in the red of the flowers and the fruits in the market, the bright, crimson canopies over the store fronts… Shit, even the thin, dark clouds in the sky remind me of the scars on his face- perfectly aligned marks, not marring, but adding to his perfect beauty.

I can’t do this any more. I’ve gone from hard to harder, and need to relieve myself. Maybe once I’ve jacked off the images will clear my mind- though why I think it will help now when it hasn’t the hundreds of other times, I do not know. I make my way back to the hotel, my eyes automatically drifting to ‘his corner’ when I pass through the bar. It’s empty, and it merely adds to both my bad temper and raging arousal when I realize that it means he’s being fucked into the mattress somewhere by someone other than me.

Cursing under my breath about fucking ero-kappas and all the times I should have shot him but didn’t, I make my way to my room, my robes dropping to the ground before I even have the door closed. One hand locking the door, the other unfastening my jeans, I turn to my bed, only to stop in shock when I see him there. Naked. In full glory. And, he is _stunning_. My mouth works silently for a moment before I finally manage, “Kappa, what in the hell…” My words die an early death when he slides sinuously from my bed and approaches me. 

“Finally,” he murmurs, his breath hot on my lips, “After all this time, you looked over.”


End file.
